infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Bog Giant
The Bog Giant is a giant enemy introduced in the Vault of Tears update for Infinity Blade II. It can be found at the bottom of the dam in Saranthia, disguised as a tree stump. When the Vile Blade stuck in the trunk is tapped, the Bog Giant emerges and the battle begins. It fights at an abnormally fast pace for a giant enemy, and has a few unique moves. It is generally treated as a boss enemy. Unlike most enemies, the Bog Giant's level is unaffected by the player's Rebirth level. It instead levels up each time it is defeated. It attacks with the same element as the current cycle's bosses (ice for the first repeat, shock for the second repeat, etc). If Raidriar has been defeated on the current file, it will have spectrum defense. When the Bog Giant is defeated, it transforms into the Moss Golem. Siris does not have an opportunity to decline the fight or use items between the two battles. It is therefore recommended to have a ring with healing properties, like Thorne, Dragoor Scale, Ring of Man, or the Holy Band, which is the strongest, however, it cannot be obtained before getting the Vile Blade, which is the reward for first defeating this boss. Fury Chains Some of the Bog Giant's special moves are its Fury Chains. Many of these are unblockable using heavy weapons and will deal heavy damage to your health if you equip a light weapon, so it is recommended that you use a dual weapon. One of its most special fury chains is when it turns around and falls on its back. The falling in itself is an attack, and the two other attacks, when he swings his right arm then his left arm around at you, are unblockable and only the right arm is parryable (unless you have the Parry All Attack gem equipped), so the only way to avoid taking high damage is to equip a dual weapon and duck both attacks or parrying the right arm as it comes back. It also has a special move where it lies down on the ground and spins around when in this state. It hits about 4 times, and all are blockable. The second time you duck or when you parry the right arm, a dodge break. The current icon occur, giving you 5-8 hits using dual weapons, or your normal parry break with any weapon. If it helps, the Infinity Blade's high base damage can assassinate the Bog Giant quickly, knocking him back every break if a combo is performed. Moss Golem Immediately after defeating the Bog Giant, Siris walks away, but turns around at a sound as the Bog Giant is ressurected as the Moss Golem, a Monstrosity that looks somewhat similar to a Wretch. Tactics *The Bog Giant and Moss Golem combo is by far one of the harder battles in the game, especially on lower level players who are still early on in the game and accidentally encounter them. The main trick to beating the Giant is to, *Don't get hit. At all. This titan does a heavy amount of damage for a lot of player levels, so if you want to beat him be careful with your dodges, parries and blocks, time them and watch as you gracefully avoid every brutally dangerous attack. *Parry every club attack. The Giant only has a few swings with his club which can't be parried, which are usually side swings that need to be ducked under. Otherwise watch each attack carefully and place your parries well, because the Bog Giant likes to use dodge-only attacks a lot, and you'll get exhausted quickly if your not parrying enough. If you can, try to get a triangle gem that damages Titans when you parry. *Don't over dodge. You're already in a battle where your enemy can deal very heavy damage, so adding exhaustion to that is never a good idea. Just be sure that for every series of dodges you do a few parries, or have some time for Siris to rest. *Learn the unparriable moves. The Bog Giant only has a few moves which need to be dodged, excluding the fury chains he will attempt to kick or headbutt you, usually one right after the other, or he will try to punch you with his left (your right) arm, which is dodgeable to the right. Finally the Bog Giant will grab his club in both hands and do a large sweeping motion, which needs to be ducked under. *Use your heals and supers wisely. The Bog Giant does heavy damage and has multiple fury chains, so when you see him start a move that looks unusual. or that you know is a fury chain which is hard to counter, use your super to stun him and deal some damage, or your healing spell to make him stop while you recover. *This goes without saying but be sure you know how to maximise your damage per break, because if you have a weapon on the weaker side the fight will drag on if you don't maximise your damage output. *Just keep trying. The Bog Giant's combos will most likely be difficult at first but don't get discouraged, you have a save point right before you battle him so even if you die you have infinite retries, and really you just need experience with giant enemies to defeat the Bog Giant, so don't give up, you'll get it eventually, and the vile blade is by far worth it.